What am I to you?
by DaebakKaeb
Summary: Kenapa gadis ini senang membuatku menderita? Di bawa ke atas langit, lalu di hempaskan kembali ke bawah? Apakah aku pacarmu Baek? summary gagal. WARNING!CHANBAEK!SLIGHT KRISBAEK!GS FOR UKE!DLDR!RNR!


**What am I to you?**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (y)

Xi Luhan(y)

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan SM ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary: Kenapa gadis ini senang membuatku menderita? Di bawa ke atas langit, lalu di hempaskan kembali ke bawah? Apakah aku pacarmu Baek?

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! ONESHOT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Belakangan ini BAekhyun tidak memberi kabar. Padahal mereka sudah menjadi pasangan selama enam bulan yang lalu, tapi sikap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol tidak menunjukan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak—"

"Aish jinjja?! Kenapa tidak diangkat?!" geram Chanyeol frustasi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat apa kesalahanya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendiamkanya.

Seingat Chanyeol semuanya baik-baik saja. Kencan lima kali, semuanya di akhiri dengan ciuman. Baekhyun tidak menunjukan bahwa dia tidak menikmati kencan mereka. Bahkan selama perjalanan, pipi Baekhyun merona dan senyum menawan selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil.

"Ahh eottokhe?" gumam Chanyeol. Pemuda yang tingginya menyerupai Namsan Tower tersebut meminum colanya terburu-buru. Bahkan dia hampir tersedak.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia muak. Muak karena dia yang selalu mengalah. Apakah Baekhyun mempermainkanya?

_Ah jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya,ya benar kuliah. Tenang saja Yeol._

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol dengan semangat membuka aplikasi Line, yang sering dia gunakan dengan Baekhyun untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar.

'Aku sedang sibuk.'

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Belakangan ini, Baekhyun hanya membalas Line Chanyeol sebaris, paling banyak dua baris.

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi Baek?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti orang gila, Chanyeol terus berteriak tidak karuan. Melampiaskan kemarahanya kepada grand piano pemberian almarhum appanya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol memukul grand piano berwarna putih tersebut dengan tongkat baseball. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak dapat berfikir lurus. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berdatangan.

_Apakah Baekhyun selingkuh? Apakah Baekhyun bermain di belakangku? Apakah Baekhyun selama ini tidak suka padaku?_

Astaga, ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Han! Dia beggitu muak dengan semua ini!

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti memukul grand pianonya. Dia menangis. Ya, menangis. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Begitu rumitkah cinta? Kemana kisah cinta yang manisnya pergi?

Demi tuhan! Baekhyun itu kekasih pertamanya! Dia tidak mau cinta pertamanya berubah menjadi kenangan yang pahit di masa depan.

Chanyeol memang menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun belakangan ini. Sering melamun kerika Chanyeol sedang berbicara. Chanyeol sering sekali melihat Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya ketika mereka sedang kencan.

_Mungkin Baekhyun bosan? Apakah kencan yang terakhir tidak mengasyikan? Apakah ada yang kurang?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol memaklumi kelakuan Baekhyun. Tapi semakin hari semakin parah, Baekhyun benar-benar mendiamkanya.

Gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya mendiamkanya? Yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan dikenal sebagai pasangan Happy Virus. Chanyeol ingat sekali Baekhyun sering tertawa karena lelucon yang dia buat.

'_Ah masa-masa yang indah.'_

Chanyeol mele[askan tongkat baseball yang dia gunakan untuk memukul— ah lebih tepatnya menghancurkan grand pianonya. Tubuh jangkungnya merosot ke lantai.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entahlah, dia begitu bingung., sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur di lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**What am I to you?**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Love hurts, it causes anger, jealousy, and obsession.**_

_**Why don't you love me back?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak kusut. Bajunya berantakan, darah segar mengalir dari tanganya. Ya, tadi pagi dia memecahkan vas antik milik eommanya. Masa bodoh dengan vas yang harganya miliaran, saat ini Chanyeol marah. Sangat marah.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Chanyeol dengan malas mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Ternyata, Baekhyun mengirimkan selca dan voice note.

Chanyeol senang bukan main. Baekhyun mengirimkan selca sedang memasak dengan note, '_Jangan lupa sarapan my love, saranghae!'_

Chanyeol sempat curiga tentang pesan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ini. Well, setelah sekian lama Baekhyun mendiamkanya. Dia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sandwich. Perutnya berbunyi semenjak dia bangun, tetapi amarah membutakanya hingga dia tidak sempat makan terlebih dahulu.

'_Dobi sayang~ mianhae aku sedang sibuk, lain kali aku pasti akan mampir ke rumahmu! Semangat untuk hari ini, fighting! Saranghae~!'_

kira-kira itulah voice note yang Baekhyun kirim padanya, saking senangnya Chanyeol mengulang voice note itu berulang kali.

Seketika Chanyeol sadar, tidak hanya suara Baekhyun yang dia dengar di dalam voice note.

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama dan benar saja, ada suara laki-laki di dalam voice note Baekhyun.

Samar-samar terdengar suara,

'_Baby Baek, masakanmu enak sekali!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melongo. Mungkin itu hanya ayahnya. Ah, tapi seingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun pernah bilang dia tinggal sendiri. Lantas itu tadi siapa?!

Sandwich yang baru di makan setengah oleh Chanyeol dilempar. Piringnya pecah, kopi yang baru dia buat tumpah kemana-mana.

Kenapa gadis ini senang sekali membuatku menderita? Di bawa ke atas langit, lalu di hempaskan kembali ke bawah? Chanyeol terisak.

_Kenapa aku begitu lemah?_

Benar. Chanyeol telah memutuskan, jika Baekhyun bisa mendiamkanya maka Chanyeol juga akan mendiamkan Baekhyun.

Mungkin cara ini akan menyiksa keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa Chanyeol, karena –mungkin- Baekhyun tidak akan peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin gila! Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara kekasihnya, membelai rambut pirangnya, mencium bibirnya, argh! Bahkan membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol semakin uring-uringan.

"Hmm.. persediaan di kulkas sudah habis, sebaiknya aku pergi belanja. Oh iya benar! Sekalian ke taman. Sudah lama tidak kesana."

Chanyeol segera mengambil jaketnya, memakai sepatunya, tak lupa snapback pemberian Baekhyun pada kencan mereka yang ketiga.

"Ahh~ sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar!"

setelah berbelanja keperluanya, Chanyeol duduk di kursi taman yang berada di tengah kota. Niatnya ingin menghirup udara segar sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, namun niat itu diurungkanya ketika dia melihat Baekhyun,

Bersama lelaki lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang seratus persen yakin itu bukan ayahnya, kakeknya, pamanya atau bahkan sepupunya!

Chanyeol yakin lelaki yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun itu Kris. Teman SMAnya. Kris dan Chanyeol pernah merebutkan Baekhyun dulu, tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol.

Walaupun Chanyeol tahu, di dalam hati Baekhyun, dia mempunyai rasa terhadap Kris.

Dan benar saja, sekarang Baekhyun tengah tertawa dengan Kris, menyusuri taman. Siang bolong begini.

_Apakah mereka tidak takut aku mengetahui hubungan mereka? Sudah berapa lama mereka bermain di belakangku?_

Chanyeol ingin sekali memarahi mereka berdua sekarang juga, tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu diri. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di tengah kota, di hari Minggu yang bersahabat.

Chanyeol tidak mau mengganggu aktifitas orang lain, hanya untuk memarahi dua pengkhianat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun terlalu manis. Dia tidak bisa memarahi Baekhyun. Dia terlalu lemah.

"Yeoboseo Baekki? Ahh~ akhirnya diangkat!"

"Ahh Yeollie~! Mianhae ne, aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi, aku tidak pernah menyangka jurusan design serumit ini! Aku masih harus membuat design untuk sidang Yeol!"

_Ah kau sedang mengerjakan skripsi? Padahal tadi psgi aku melihatmu sedang berjalan berdua dengan si bajingan Kris._

Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengatakn itu—ah lebih tepatnya meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah ne, tidak apa-apa Baek. Apakah besok kamu ada acara? Bisakah kita bertemu di tempat biasa?"

sejujurnya, Chanyeol apa-apa. Siapa yang membiarkan gadisnya berjalan bersama lelaki lain? Mungkin hanya Chanyeol.

"Besok aku selesai kuliah jam 4 sore, sepertinya bisa Yeollie~. Baiklah sampai bertemu di sana! Annyeong~!"

Pip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai terlebih dahulu di Namsan Tower, dia memakai snapback dan kemeja pemberian Baekhyun. Tidak sampai lima menit Chanyeol menunggu di Namsan Tower, Baekhyun muncul dengan nafas tersenggal.

_Sepertinya Baekkie habis berlari. Apakah dia berlari dari universitasnya? Ah kalau begitu lebih aku jemput saja tadi._

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol salah terka. Baekhyun baru saja berlari dari mall tempat dia berkencan dengan Kris.

"Yeollie~ mianhae, kamu sudah lama menunggu?" Baekhyun membenahi pakaianya, akibat berlari tadi bajunya kusut.

"Gwenchana." Balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Yeol, kenapa? Kamu sakit—"

Chanyeol membuang muka ketika Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya. Baekhyun terkejut. Biasanya Chanyeol manja dan lengket kepadanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

Ah andai saja kau tau Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihatmu berkencan dengan Kris tempo hari.

"Baek, hari minggu kemarin. Kamu dimana?"

"Apa maksdumu Yeol? Aku di rumah mengerjakan skripsi seharian, kau tahu kan—"

"Aku melihatmu di taman dengan Kris." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun membelakan matanya kaget.

_Ah eotthoke? Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu? Ah apa aku kurang hati-hati?_

"Ah m-mungkin kamu salah lihat baby." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKAN ITU BAEK!"

Seluruh pengunjung di sana menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Masa bodoh dengan bisikan pengunjung Namsan Tower. Chanyeol sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia muak dengan Baekhyun yang mempermainkan hatinya.

"Yeol! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"DIAMLAH! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAU?! HAH?! DENGAN SI BAJINGAN KRIS?"

"YA! JAGA PERKATAANMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Mereka berdua mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua pengunjung. Dari kejauhan, pemuda tinggi berambut hitam datang mendekat.

"Baby, kamu kenapa sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris?

"Ani gwenchana." Balas baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Kris.

Dengan amarah membuncah, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan—lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Kris.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menarik tanganya dengan kasar. Selama ini Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baek, apakah kamu benar-benar sayang padaku?" Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, hidupnya sudah kacau sekarang.

"Tentu saja Yeol, hati ini, cinta ini, hanya untukmu—" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan tapi Chanyeol memotong ucapanya.

"Aku butuh bukti Baek." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan bisikkan Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Lucu sekali Baek, ini tempat pertama kita bertemu. Ironis sekali hahahaha—." Chanyeol memaksakan tertawa walaupun di dalam dia sudah remuk.

"Y-yeol, apa maksudmu? Kumohon jangan bilang kau akan-"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dia melepas snapback dan kemeja pemberian Baekhyun. Lalu menatap mata Baekhyun lama, dia pasti akan merindukan mata yang satu ini.

Baekhyun sudah menangis. Pipinya bersimbah air mata. Sungguh, dia tidak akan berbohong, Chanyeol ingin sekali menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Apakah aku pacarmu Baek?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar lalu membuka mulutnya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**What am I to you?"**_

FIN.

**Haihai!**

**Maafkan Dae kalau ceritanya ga menarik, alur kecepetan dan banyak BANGET typos. Dan sekali lagi tolong tinggalkan jejak.**

**Kalau ada yang mau sequelnya review yah.**

**Kritik dan saran tolong PM dae. **

**Terima kasih!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
